


His time

by Kensho



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociation, Other, Repitition, Vague, obscure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensho/pseuds/Kensho
Summary: Bad tries desperately to escape the eggs "spell" only to fail miserably and get pulled into a fake fantasyBased on the songs"My time""Everyday""Pale machine"All by 'Bo En'Might add more chapters if I find a good song that inspires me enough.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The egg was the bane of Bad's existence by this point. Anytime he was far away from the eggs reach he would start to stumble, the egg gave him power. Everytime he closed his eyes he could still see the egg, no matter where he was. 

What was once beautiful and amazing was now eerily creepy...

Sleeping was especially a problem for him, well if you wanted to call it a problem. It was hard to get sleep and when he did he'd dream of the egg, but it was fine... After all the egg gave him power. That's all he wanted. 

He doesn't need anything other than power.

How long had it been since the egg appeared? He can't remember anymore, it's hard to keep track of all the days which seemingly blended together into some big blur.   
When had the dreamsmp gotten so overgrown with these vines? How had he not noticed the shattered glass of his mansion littered all over the floor?  
Were those the vines doings as well or did he do that,,, where's Skeppy?

Once he started to question the egg and it's supposed power it would become even stronger than before, getting into his head and mixing up his already jumbled thoughts. 

Skeppys fine, he's fine, of course he's fine!. There's more important things, like the egg, Skeppys fine, why wouldn't he be.

Are these thoughts even his own anymore, he doesn't sound like himself. 

He felt sick to his stomach, toppling over on the wooden road very suddenly, his nails scratching at the surface. He's not himself anymore, where's Skeppy?   
The egg was quick to catch onto his questioning thoughts, the vines approaching him and grabbing a hold of his arms and legs. One of the vines even managing to wrap around his neck, his breathing sped up and he panicked. What's going on?!

The vine grew stronger and was choking him now, he tried clawing at the vines but it hurt him too. He was practically linked with the egg physically and mentally by now.

He regrets this, he really regrets letting the egg take over. Why'd he let this happen, why didn't he listen to Sam or Quackity or Punz or Skeppy! They warned him and now here he is, all alone and deathly afraid. 

'close your eyes'

'go to sleep'

The egg whispered in his head, it was sickly sweet and scarily convincing. He wanted to listen, to close his eyes and let himself finally rest but it's just a trick. He can't let himself be tricked again, he should know better by now. 

'close your eyes to get out of this dream' 

His breath hitched and he froze, was it really a dream or is the egg lying to him again? He would love to just go back to living a normal life with Skeppy but what's even real anymore? How many times has he almost escaped, how long has this loop been going on?

"Its hard" he choked out with the limited breath he had left.  
The egg heard him and so it did the work for him, choking him until he passed out, forcing him to fall asleep. That'll do it, he's out like a light and when he's back it'll be as if this whole ordeal had never happened, he'll be a loyal follower once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad can't put his finger on the oddity of the situation

When bad awoke he was faced with a bright sun and blue sky. He didn't focus on the sight though, instead he headed back to his home. It's a wonder how he ended up on the wooden road.  
However he had a feeling that he shouldn't be questioning it. He feels fine, good even, so he shouldn't worry about it, even if his neck is aching. 

His mansion wasn't far, just across the bridge. He walked in and looked at the mess, Skeppy probably did something to the house. He can't wait to see him.  
"Skeppy!" He called into the large house, awaiting a response. 

.  
.  
.

"Skeppy?" He called out again, a bit more frantically but still patient as ever.  
"Yeah" he heard his voice, a bit more monotone than he remembered but it was still his voice. He turned around and started at him, he was wearing a red hoodie. "Red looks good on you, Skeppy" he complimented with a tiny smile.

"White looks good on you" Skeppy complimented back, althought it didn't sound genuine.... Wait white?  
He took a look at his hoodie and Skeppy was right, it was white. Well that's fine, Skeppy likes it so it's ok. 

"Thanks! How's the weather?" That's not,, what they usually talk about, weather? Weird.  
"It's fine" Skeppy responded, staring at the empty table in front of him, again not a hint of anything genuine in his voice. 

"Yeah"

Yep this is normal, perfect even. Just him and his Skeppy and the egg. He's living a perfect life with the only two things he needs.  
'Well it's not perfect, it's ok.' a subtle voice tells him, It almost sounds like Skeppy.  
He disagrees with his own thoughts 'it is perfect!' 

"Why are you crying" Skeppy asks but he doesn't even bat an eye at the sight of his best friend crying. Bad doesn't believe it at first until he feels the wet tears with his own fingers.  
"I don't know" Bad responds bluntly, even if it wasn't intended, even if he has a growing suspicion that he does know why he suddenly started to cry. 

'you're supposed to be back to normal'  
A voice tells him, which he easily recognizes as the egg.  
"Huh?" He asks out loud out of reflex, not that Skeppy cared enough to listen. 

'nothing' 

'just live in the perfect paradise created for you.' 

Bad didn't think much about it, it hurt to think too hard about the eggs cryptid-ness.  
Yeah this is paradise, living with Skeppy and seeing Skeppy everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused:
> 
> Bad wakes up from the spot on the floor from the last chapter, his memory completely wiped thanks to the egg. 
> 
> The egg had also managed to capture Skeppy and turn him red so the egg could keep bad under it's control since Skeppy is what Bad wants.  
> Hence the line  
> 'just live in the perfect paradise created for you.' 
> 
> The egg controls bad now and his life, bad is stuck in an endless loop of being mind controlled, remembering about Skeppy, trying to break free, then forgetting all over again and blindly listening to the egg. The more and more his memory gets wiped the more and more he loses himself and why his hoodie is now white instead of red.


End file.
